looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy Duck in Hollywood
Daffy Duck in Hollywood is a 1938 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Tex Avery. The short subject features Daffy Duck. Plot At Wonder Studios (a direct parody of Warner Bros, even the caption "If it's a good picture, it's a Wonder" parodies the famous marketing slogan), producer I.M. Stupendous is interrupted by Daffy asking if he needs a duck actor. He quickly responds "No!" and states, "Y'know, that duck's screwy". The phone rings and Daffy pops out of it saying "You're correct, absolutely correct!" Stupendous then phones Director Von Hemberger (a parody on Josef von Sternberg who bears some resemblance to Porky Pig with Piggy Hamhock's shape), except for he speaks with a German accent, rolling his r's and not stuttering) and orders him to finish the picture he's working on that day. On the set, all the crew rushes to follow his orders, including lighting his cigarette, which they all do at once so he must light it himself. Daffy then walks up and starts smoking the cigarette, spelling out Warner Bros. ("Just givin' my bosses a plug", Daffy tells the audience, "I've got an option comin' up!!") Hemberger checks the sound, and Daffy whistles into the microphone; he checks the lights, which Daffy has switched with the emergency fire hose. When the cameras roll, they start spitting out bullets Daffy planted. Hemberger begins crying because it resulted the movie he's making to turn out into a "gangster picture" which was not what he wanted in the first place. Daffy sympathetically gives him a gift, promising to "stop being screwy"; however, he didn't mean what he said as when Hemberger opens the gift Daffy simply pinches his nose again and runs off hooting wildly. As they begin filming, a typical romantic scene between a rooster and hen plays out. When the inevitable kiss comes up, Daffy kisses the hen; he is so excited that he does it again. The time being noon, Hemberger decides to have lunch ("I'll take turkey with all the trrrrimmings!") However, Daffy is under the platter, and pinches his nose again. In the film room, Daffy begins clipping and pasting together random film clips ("WOW! I'll make him a REAL feature! Woo-hoo!"), which he switches out with Hemberger's film. Hemberger shows his "film", which contains ridiculous live-action clips of random scenes tied together, such as gold mining, square dancing, the World Championship Fight in Madison Round Garden, etc. Despite Hemberger's obvious (and justified) fear, Stupendous approves of the film, which causes Hemberger to faint. Soon enough, Daffy is made a new film director, uttering the same line about having turkey, complete with accent and Hemberger's clothing. Hemberger, who apparently has lost his sanity at the end of the previous scene, now imitates Daffy and hides under the platter, pinching his nose and hooting wildly like Daffy. Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! * (1988) LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! and Porky! * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 8: Tex- Book Looney (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2005) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Two * (2019) Blu-ray - Jezebel Notes * This was one of two cartoons that were shown on Cartoon Network's Looney Tunes marathon on New Years' Day 2009 to carry the Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) logo; the other was another Daffy Duck outing - Nasty Quacks. Most other formerly a.a.p.-owned cartoons on the marathon were shown as "dubbed versions" (such a version Nasty Quacks also aired from time to time), and the rest that weren't did not bear the a.a.p. logo. The same a.a.p. print of this cartoon aired in November 2009 as part of a weekday Looney Tunes show. * The European Turner "Dubbed Version" print replaces 1938 Merrie Melodies opening music theme with 1940-41 ones. * This was the final Daffy Duck cartoon directed by Tex Avery. * All prints of this cartoon have the ending music glitched at the beginning. * This cartoon is not to be confused for Friz Freleng's "Hollywood Daffy" (1946), another cartoon featuring a "screwball" Daffy causing havoc at a Hollywood studio. * Many fans claim Daffy's "movie" in this cartoon consisting of ridiculous live-action clips of random scenes as the ancestor of YouTube Poop. * The rooster and hen in Director Von Hemberger's movie would later reappear in "Hamateur Night" (1939) the following year, but this time performing a Romeo and Juliet sketch on stage, and minus Daffy Duck's interference. Gallery 207038 10150146009988926 2015966 n.jpg|Lobby Card MV5BNjc4NmEwNzUtMTdmOS00ZDg3LWJlMzgtOTAyOWExY2MzYWM3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTU5NjQzMzU@. V1 SY259 SX312 AL .jpg|2nd Lobby Card Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1938 Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Irven Spence Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with camera by John W. Burton